fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Ohm
Przedstawiony poniżej artykuł jest fanowskim rozwinięciem kanonicznej planety. Pisząc go, starałam się zachować wszystkie informacje jakie dostarczono nam w serialu "Klub Winx" Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. *Ohm wyróźnia specjalny alfabet dźwiękowy wykorzystywany podczas rytuałów pozyskujących energię poprzez ciągłe powtarzanie jednego dźwięku (albo jak ktoś woli sylaby /wyobraź sobie ze ktoś przez dobre 5 minut mówi samo np."a" i nieprzerwanie)). W końcu żywiołem planety jest energia. *Tak mógłby wyglądać fragment pałacu w którym żyje rodzina królewska Ohm. 'Informacje kanoniczne' Ohm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. 'O matko... Informacje fanowskie' Symbole - Różowy kwiat lotosu (łac. Nelumbo nucifera) był azjatyckim symbolem czystości ciała, mowy i umysłu. klik, Paw, Okrąg. Położenie Ohm jest planetą najbliżej Triangulum. (Możesz buło jedna zrobić coś takiego że była jakaś jedna siła or sth i rozdzieliła się na dwie - Tri i Ohm, ludy się podzieliły w cholerkę czasu temu etc etc, (patrząc na globus Ziemski to Ohm byłoby jak Indie (położenie) a Tri Nepal. Mam w domu globus okej, wiem gdzie co leży okej..) Ukształtowanie terenu Doliny i góry. Na południu małe obszary dżungli, lecz nie zamieszkane przez ludzi a zwierzęta. Palmy dla ozdoby, egzotycznie troszkę ale też nie tropiki.Nigdy nie widziano tutaj śniegu. Chociaż wydaje się być spokój i cisza to na planecie tej mieszka wiele osób i są rozbudowane miejscowości. Bardzo ładne zachody słońca. Raj dla fotografów-wielbicieli krajobrazów. Lasy deszczowe jak w Indonezji. Klimat Występują tu tylko dwie pory roku - Wiosna i Jesień. Nigdy nie pada śnieg. Monsunowy? ta...to chyba monsunowy. Początki Legenda może być taka albo coś koło tego słyszał tu ktoś o rzekomym narodzie Mu? Ponoć coś jak z Atlantydą. był sobie bardzo dziany naród, psuł się i psuł aż tu nagle katastrofy, pożar, itp (było ostrzegani jakimiś znakami or sth) i ludzie błagają jakiegoś tam mega ważnego kapłana o pomoc a ten im rzuca tekstem w stylu "Z popiołów waszych bla bla bla powstanie nowy, czystszy naród" legenda o zepsuciu tak bardzo się zakorzeniła że wywołało to dlaczego na Ohm jest taki ład, porządek, czystość, spokój i dyscyplina....ale przepychu w ciuchach i architekturze to nie mogli nie zostawić. Ohm jest w cholerkę stara. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo stara. 'Władze' Kryształ różowego lotosu refka klik. Symbol władzy na Ohm, wybiera on władce po śmierci poprzednika. Prawdziwą władzę i opiekę nad planetą sprawuje osoba wybrana przez klejnot. Niezależnie od tego czy ma małżonka kiedy zamyka oczy po raz ostatni. Podział Jest monarchia. Wszyscy którzy mają w sobie choć troszkę błękitnej krwi zamieszkują główny pałac. Jako legendę o pierwszej królowej/kobiety u władzy wykorzystam tą związaną z imieniem Shakuntala ale ją nieco zmodyfikuję /nie pojawi się magicznie od ptaków chociaż ma to swój urok/ This is the name of a character in Hindu legend, her story adapted by Kalidasa for the 5th-century play 'Abhijnanashakuntalam'. It tells how Shakuntala, who was raised in the forest by birds, meets and marries the king Dushyanta. After a curse is laid upon them Dushyanta loses his memory and they are separated, but eventually the curse is broken after the king sees the signet ring he gave her. no i zmienię imiona bo te jakoś takoś...nie. "Ówczesny władca Ohm opuścił planetę i swoją rodzinę, aby stawić czoła złu, które groziło Magicznemu Wymiarowi. Wszelki słuch po nim zaginął. Splamił dobre imię rodziny królewskiej, ale nikt nie wiedział, że robił to dla dobra swojej rodziny. Zostawił po sobie iluśtam potomków, którzy dali początek nowej dynastii" Król (Mitra) Means "friend" in Sanskrit, a cognate of Mithra. This is a transcription of both the feminine form मित्रा and the masculine form मित्र, which is the name of a Hindu god of friendship and contracts who appears in the Rigveda. królowa (Maya) Means "illusion" in Sanskrit. In Buddhist tradition this is the name of the mother of Siddhartha Gautama (the Buddha). This is also another name of the Hindu goddess Durga., 13 potomków. Sześciu synów (Agni, Ajay, Govind, Kavi, Manu i Pravin.) i siedem córek (Abhilasha, Aishwarya, Amrita, Deepti, Devi, Lilavati i najmłodszą z całego rodzeństwa bo zaledwie kilkumiesięczną Malati.) Rodzina królewska ale każda większa miejscowość ma takiego swojego "prezydenta", przedstawiciela przed rodziną królewską. Niektórzy z RK przebierają się w ubrania typowe dla "zwykłych" mieszkańców by zobaczyć czy dobrze im się żyje i czy należy coś poprawić. 'Kultura' Dużo tańca, tańca synchronicznego, własna gala taneczna (nowoczesne i tradycyjne), dbałość o zachowanie własnych tradycji i kultury itp. Teatry. Symetria, ład, porządek, równowaga etc itp. Symbolika bardzo obecna - kolory, kwiaty, zwierzęta, liczby, figury... Pewna obsesja na punkcie porządkowania wszystkiego wg. określonych standardów, dopasowanie, szukanie wspólnego mianownika. Dyscyplina ciała bo panowanie nad ciałem wg. mieszkańców oznacza panowanie nad umysłem. Feng Shui, kręgi energetyczne, astrologia, zodiaki, mapy nieba itp itd. Więź z ptakami oraz wodą, Umiłowanie czystości i porządku. Bezwarunkowa miłość dlatego praktycznie nie ma rozwodów. Teatr cieni (coś jak teatr cieni wayang) Tańce Do każdego rodzaju tańca jest oddzielny strój. Niektóre tradycyjnie tańczyć może tylko konkretna płeć (jak np. Grecką Zorbę tradycyjnie tańczą tylko mężczyźni.) Literatura i sztuka 'Artefakty i najcenniejsze zabytki' W pałacu od dawien dawna jest sobie jakaś księga czy coś z różnymi, zadziwiającymi nawet dla współczesnych tzn. Obecna linia czasowa mojego FF. Tak, mam kilka linii czasowych i to ogarniam. mieszkańców nie tylko Ohm, taki święty artefakt A to nawiązanie do autentycznej "Świętej księgi" Mahabharata - wielkiego eposu indyjskiego. Osiem razy większego od "Iliady" czy "Odysei" która zdaniem uczonych powstawała przez całe tysiąc lat. ukazujący opisy czynności, broni etc które biorąc pod uwagę okres w którym powstały przywodzi na myśl zdanie "Ale skąd oni to wiedzieli/znali?! Przecież to zostało odkryte dopiero "X" w "X"! (Oczywiście mam tu na myśl czas w którym dana wieść o jakimś zdarzeniu rozniosła się po całym MW, bo dla mnie wszystkie planety MW mają wspólną linię czasową ale na niektóre jakaś informacja mogła dojść dzień czy miesiąc później). Wiele bierze te teksty w książce jako legendy, nawet niektórzy dzisiejsi jak np. Ilomia . Jest kapliczka w której każda (nawet nowo narodzona) osoba która ma w sobie chociaż odrobinkę błękitnwj krwi ma swój "medal" z wypisanym imieniem oraz datą urodzenia (a jeśli zmarł także z datą śmierci). Władza i opieka nad planetą nie przechodzi na najstarszego poromka ale na tego który zostanie wybrany (tuTrzebaCośWymyślećJakiśArtefaktCzyCośAlboDotychczasowyPrzedŚmierciąWybieraAleLepiejArtefakt) dlatego wszystkie królewskie dzieci są szkolone tak samo (jeszcze się nie zdarzyło by był tylko jeden potomek) w dodatku idzie to w jednej linii - tzn. Taka Anjali tronu nie obejmie bo jest corką brata króla. 'Magia planety' klik. 'Nauka' Matmy dużo zwłaszcza geometrii. I fizyki. Przedstawienie świata za pomocą figur geometrycznych (Kubizm). Popularne ruchome modele Układów planetarnych (no coś jak nasz Układ słoneczny ale na potrzeby Winx przedstawiałyby inne planety i ich sąsiadów) Manuskrypty. "Określona substancja zamknięta w konkretnej bryle przestrzennej (np.krew w piramidce wykonanej z tektury) daje określone właściwości" rozwinięta nauka o skałach i minerałach. 'Życie codzienne' Życie w zgodzie z naturą, eko itp. Przemoc jest fuj. Ale jak wszędzie znajda się degeneracji i na planecie obecna jest broń oraz straż. Najważniejsze artefakty itp są do widoku publicznego, lecz różne przedmioty są pozamykane w różnych pałach i też chronione. Na Ohm osoby (głównie te starsze bo młodzież rządzi się swoimi nieco innymi prawami) ufać "turystom" lecz doświadczyli dużo przykrości oraz prób rabunków (jeden ze słynniejszych wykonała Sapphire która uciekła nie zdobywszy klejnotów koronnych). Wielodzietność. Jak mało dzieci w rodzinie znaczy chora/chory. 'Wierzenia' Nie ma konkretnego wyobrażenia boga, ale są opiekunowie (którzy byli normalnymi czarodziejkami/czarodziejami niekoniecznie z Ohm), nie oddaje się czci konkretnym bóstwom, nie ma takiego protoplasty. Jest za to coś na rodzaj karmy - robisz dobrze dobro wraca, źle to tez wraca. Literatura i sztuka (malarstwo) - Księżyc jako manifestacja kobiecości w naturze, śmierć i życie. btw wiedzieliście że w większości języków na Ziemi księżyc jest rodzaju żeńskiego? Coś na rodzaj "Trójkąta Bermudzkiego" Dużo wody, jezior itp. 'Architektura' Omg śliczny ten pałac sama bym w takim zamieszkała...albo chociaż zwiedziła...będę go wzorować na czymś ale nie pamiętam nazwy chyba na T. Tworzenie ogrodów które mają cieszyć zarówno oko jak i duszę (Japoñskie ogrody zen? Chyba tak się to zwało. Pasuje dlatego dam.) 'Mieszkania' Na planecie tej nie ma czegoś takiego jak łóżko. Mieszkańcy śpią na podłodze wyłożonej matami, dywanikami lub kocami czy poduszkami. Wzorzyste pomieszczenia, kanapy pokryte ornamentami (do siedzenia), tkaniny na ścianach. 'Ubiór' Długie szaty, nakrycia, wygodne spodnie i spódnice. Dużo biżuterii, frędzelków, henna itp itp. Popularne kwiatowe i geometryczne motywy. Modne soczewki zmieniające kolor tęczówek i kształt źrenic. Wygodne, proste obuwie (sandały, pantofelki). Dużo kolorów (oczywiście wszystko dopasowane do siebie), zdobień na odzieży. Wśród kobiet modne związywanie włosów w np. warkocz. 'Kulinaria' Picie herbaty dla czystej przyjemności, żywienie się roślinami specjalnie pod to hodowanymi. Czerpanie dodatkowych sił poprzez specjalne rytuały. 'Medycyna' Lecznie naturalnymi środkami (brak szpitali takich jakie my znamy, brak operacji, chemicznych tablwyek i syropów), leczenie energią (Bioenergetyka, biopola etc etc.) Ohm znana jest z tego że jej mieszkańcy potrafią wykorzystywać własną energię by "wtłaczać" ją w innhych, uzupełniać braki w określonym miejscu/narządzie (np. Wątrobie) lecząc tym samym ten organ (jak...nakładanie gładzi na ścianę przy remoncie albo jak masz ser z dziurami to te dziury serem wypełniasz kurcze inaczej tego nie jestem w stanie napisać). Ogólnie zdrowy naród. Na Ohm wierzą że jak jesteś chory to masz rozregulowany układ prowadzący energię po organizmie. Akupunktura. 'Moce/zdolności' Mieszkańcy mają wrodzoną tendencję do wyuczenia w sobie zdolności do manipulowania swoją energią życiową, wpływania na fale (np.Ilomia) (...) 'Społeczeństwo' Postrzeganie społeczeństwa jako jeden wielki organizm - wszystko musi do siebie pasować, jak jeden nawali to pociągnie za sobą wszystko. Cenienie emocji, uczuć. "Lepiej się wypłakać niż chować w sobie" lecz zdarzają się osoby o różnym temperamencie. 'Media i komunikacja' Śpiew, kolory, dużo kolorów, jeszcze więcej kwiatów, szacunek do zwierząt, miłość etc etc dla osób z zewnatrz przyzwyczajonych do szybko rozwijającej się technologii żyją tutaj dziwacy. Internet nie jest dostepny wszędzie, nie ma zatłoczonych miast (ale większe miasta i sklepy są to nie jest jakaś wioska za przeproszeniem). Tam gdzie nie ma osad czarodziejek i czarodziejów panuje niczym nie zmącony spokój. Pociągi i tory kolejowe. Wiele zbitych w kupkę domów zamieszkuje okolice torów (głównie tych biedniejszych) 'Ważniejsze miasta' 'Miejsca godne uwagi' Znani z pochodzenia *'Iris' *'Ilomia' *'Sunil' *'Uma' *'Deepti' *'Shakuntala/Lapis' *'Anjali' *'Jayanti' *'Shirli' *'Darha' *Ojciec Kokoro. 'Związani' *'Aminah' - w przeszłości przebywała na Ohm gdzie nauczyła się manipulacji energią życiową tak by zamykać esencję innych osób w koralach. Ciekawostki *Jest to planeta kanoniczna, fanowsko rozwinięta. *Opis kanoniczny planety przetłumaczyła z j,angielskiego Liść. *Nazwa stolicy - which was from Greek μαργαριτης (margarites) meaning "pearl", a word that was probably ultimately a borrowing from Sanskrit मञ्यरी (manyari). Od autorki Galeria Tak jestem cholerną masochistką i zrobię Ohm galerię ze swoimi pracami. OhmSymbol.jpg LeniwyWitrażykzpawiem.jpg|Może nie jest mega symetryczne i proste ale nigdy nie potrafiłam co do lini prosto, no cóż. OhmStroje.jpg MayaID.jpg|Królowa Maya Symbole planetKrólestw i organizacji.jpg Miejsca IlomiaPokój.jpg|Przykładowy wystrój pokoju na planecie. OhmToryKolejowe.jpg MayaIMitraWOgrodach.jpg|Ogrody jasności JednaZUliczeknaOhm.jpg Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Ohm Kategoria:Planety